I Told you so Tidus
by GraveyardAngels184
Summary: Yuna and Tidus were together, then Tidus broke up with her to get with Rikku. Based on 'I Told you so' Jesse McCartney. Song Fic.


**HIIII welll i was bored and decided to do this, tis my first songfic so plz be nice! xoxoxo  
i do not own any characters!!!!**

_Story: Tidus and Yuna were together then Tidus broke up with Yuna for Rikku, but the he wants Yuna back._

_Lookin' at you now I can tell  
That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well_

Yuna walked down the street, passed a restaurant and turned her head to see her ex boyfriend, Tidus with his girlfriend, Rikku, Yuna sees how annoyed he looks and how mad Rikku looks at Tidus, Tidus turns his head and see Yuna walking past and his face brightens up, Yuna smiles and keeps walking, towards home.

_There's no reason your name should come up on my cell_

Yuna is watching T.V when her phone goes off, she checks the caller I.D 'TIDUS' Yuna looks at the phone, 'Why is he calling me?'  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Yuna Wat's up?"  
"Hi.. um just watching t.v"  
"So hows life?"  
"Good, How you and Rikku doing?"  
Tidus stays silent

_Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case_

"Um Good.. i guess"  
Yuna remembered telling her he was in love with Rikku and shook her head  
"Hey I'm sorry, i got to go bye"  
Yuna closed her phone and breathed in and shook her head

_'Cause you said said she was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed_

Yuna sat down on her couch she remembered Tidus telling her, "I'm sorry Yuna but she's the one, im in love with" Yuna looked down,  
"I'm sorry Yuna but I'm not coming back, I'll never leave Rikku" Yuna never agreed to what he said.

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable_

Yuna sat in the mall with Lulu talking when she heard a high pitched scream "TIDUS WHERE ARE YOU?" .... Rikku, she knew it instantly she turned to see what was happening and saw a miserable Tidus trailing after Rikku, she knew this would happen. she turned and sighed.

_Guess she don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me_

Yuna was talking to Lulu when she noticed that Tidus were in line of vision, she saw Tidus staring at her, Rikku tried to kiss him on the lips but he turned his head to make it a cheek kiss, Rikku looked shocked and turned away from him, Yuna herself was shocked, Tidus gave Yuna a smile, Yuna responded with a tiny smile and then totally ignoring him.

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Every time you're up be callin' for me late at night_

Yuna sat in bed, when she received a text on her phone, the caller I.D said 'TIDUS' Yuna was shocked, She never got texts from him and didn't want one anyway,  
'Hey Yuna, Wat u up 2? u wanna catch up?'  
Yuna snapped her phone shut and put on her table, If he was having problems with Rikku then he should face them, and not come running back.

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Every time you're up be callin' for me late at night_

Yuna was going to meet Lulu in the park when she heard someone calling her name, she turned and saw Tidus running towards her, "Hey Yuna, i text-ed you last night why didn't you reply?" Tidus asked her as if i was vital for her to reply to his text. Yuna shrugged, "I'm out of credit" she smiled and walked away

_Boy __u know she can't touch like I do  
I don't see you trippin' or flippin' over her __moves_

Yuna was going to watch a movie with Lulu later that day, they sat on the upper seats, Yuna looked down below and saw Rikku and Tidus, she watched them, they hadn't seen her yet. Rikku leaned against Tidus, but Tidus shrugged her off, Yuna remembered when she leaned against him he would wrap his arms around her and she ask if he could let go, and he would answer, 'never'. Yuna shook her head and sighed.

_  
Don't take a genius to see s__he ain't that girl  
But you let her back you don't know what you was on_

Lulu looked down as well and saw the non- touching couple, Lulu looked at Yuna,"Any one can tell he's not happy, I don't get why he got back with her" Rikku and Tidus were together before, but they broke up after Tidus didn't take her on a shopping spree. Lulu shook her head "I can't believe he broke up with you.. for her" Yuna looked down again and saw, what seemed to be that Rikku was walking out on Tidus.

_You fall on hard times it seems  
But you ain't gettin' no sympathy  
No baby not from me_

Tidus leaned his head against the seat and looked up, he saw Yuna staring at him. Yuna froze "Lulu i have to go" Yuna walked quickly out if the cinema, it was pouring rain. "YUNA!" Tidus yelled, Yuna turned slowly and saw Tidus running to her, "Hi Yuna" Yuna was not in the mood to talk to him, she did a very small hand wave and was about to turn, "Hey, me and Rikku sort of broke up, so do you want to hang out?" Now she was mad.

_'Cause I told you you should never leave  
See you chose this road so you gotta go it alone  
Remember I told you so_

"Tidus, lets get this straight I told you not to leave me, and now that you and Rikku are finished you expect me to come running back? i don't think so. You decided to go down that road so don't ask for my help" Tidus was shocked at what she ha just said, because it was in fact the truth.

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable_

_"_I told you you would be miserable with her and guess wat i hate to say it Tidus... but i told you so" Yuna felt her heart sinking, all those words that she had kept inside her were oozing out now.

_Guess she don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me_

"I'm sorry that you and Rikku didn't work out ... again" Yuna turned to leave, but Tidus caught her wrist and held it lightly, "I left Rikku... cause I missed you Yuna"

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Every time you're up be callin' for me late at night_

Yuna pulled her wrist away from him, "Yuna please, i just want to be with you again, that's why I've been calling you and messaging you... i wasn't in love with her, i was in love with you" Yuna stared at him in disbelief and closed her eyes. "No Tidus, you broke my heart and i don't want it broken again" Yuna walked past him, he watched her walk away. Yuna turned the corner and into the rain, letting it wash away her tears and pain and finally setting her free.

_'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SOOOOOO tell me what you thought of my first songfic!  
1) I do not hate Rikku, BUT i couldn't think of any other people for her part  
2) i love Tidus x Yuna BUT for this song i needed it to be like that  
3) FLAMES ARE ACCEPTABLE!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT U THINK!!**

**xoxxooxox**

**-Grave Yard Angel**


End file.
